En la sala de cine
by NothingWhere 2
Summary: A Chris McClean les preocupa que sus ex-campistas se pongan viejos y amargados por el encierro que les ha dado, asi que decide hacer un cine para que todos puedan divertirse un rato, de esa manera las parejas tienen un lindo ambiente en el cual pasar, sin embargo los solteros como Harold buscan la manera de entretenerse ahí en el cine.


_ Bueno, aquí un one-shot sobre un estereotipo americano como el cine; Siempre me parecio interesante los temas como estos, tarde un poco, espero que les agrade, si no, me pueden señalar en lo que puedo mejorar. Perdón si la personalidad de ciertos personajes no es correcta, pero como dije, me lo señalan._

* * *

_-Oh, Brad¡ - Se escuchaba la voz de la bella joven que junto a su pareja se regocijaba en la fria y bella noche._

_-Maxine¡- Pronuncia el guapo atleta el nombre de su querida amiga, al caminar en el ventoso parque ambientado por árboles de otoño – Yo…yo…_

_-Dilo Brad, que ocurre?- Le pregunta la chica poniendo una mano en su mejilla._

_-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo… -_

_-So…solo dilo-_

_-Yo… la verdad, desde que te conocí "Le dice el muchacho mientras se sonroja " Es que yo, te quería decir que…-_

* * *

- PERO SOLO DILO! - Se oye la queja de un muchacho inconforme en el cine que se proyecta la película de romance, a la cual pertenece tal escena.

-Es decir, no se pudieron inventar algo más trillado? -

-Te quieres callar?- Se oia el grito de una voz gruesa, era Duncan, que se encontraba junto con su novia un asiento por debajo del nerd.

- Disculpa? - Le contesta el pelirrojo con señas de enfado.

-Que te calles, estas arruinando la película -

-Oh, ok, disculpa por querer ayudarlos a darse cuenta del cliché tormentoso del que sufren los guiones de películas para adolescentes-

- Qu-que? … So-solo mira la película -

- Oigan que pasa aya abajo - Pregunta Geoff que detiene el beso con su novia.

- Si, guarden silencio?- Se quejaba la morena de cabellos morados que tenía a Cody amordazado en sus brazos- Cody está tratando de besarme-

-Quien trata de besar a quién? - Cuestiona el castaño a su aparente novia.

- Bajen la voz muchachos, no puedo besar a Lindsay sin que haya ambiente de cine - Grita Tyler de manera amable.

- Oh, vaya y yo que creía que más que sea aquí estaría tranquilo - Murmura Noah que estaba en una esquina del cine tratando de leer su libro.

- SI, CALLENSE, CIERREN LA BOCA - Eran los diversos gritos y comentarios que lanzaban todos por el salón con la intención de que la sala del cine se quedara en total silencio.

- Eh, eso trato, pero este IDIOTA, por lo visto quiere que ponga mi puño en su boca para que asi sea feliz - Decía Duncan de manera muy enojada.

-Ni siquiera estás viendo la película - Contesta Harold sin intimidarse del bravucón.

- Estamos tratando de generar ambiente, si? - Interviene Gwen de manera amigable.

- Si, si, entiendo, conozco esta clásica escena en que nadie ve la maldita película y se dedican solo a los intercambios de saliva-

- Oh vamos Harold - Menciona Justin de manera calmada en la fila mas cercana a la pantalla junto con Sadie, Katie y LeShawna - Relájate y toma todo con calma -.

- Si, hazle caso a Justin, el si sabe - Menciona Sadie con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, además es un buen momento para pasar con los amigos - Dice Katie sonriendo sin dejar de ver a Justin.

- SI Harold, solo relájate, no ves que arruinas la noche de los demás - LeShawna le dice a su amigo pelirrojo con la intención de que se calme.

El nerd no puede evitar sentirse enfadado por las palabras de su amiga, por alguna razón, al provenir de la morena tal queja sintió una especie de rabia por lo que trato de no hacer contacto ocular.

- OOOOH, ya veo - Grita Duncan a Harold al darse cuenta de cual cree que es el problema - Jaja, estas amargado porque LeShawna decidió pasar tiempo con Justin en vez de contigo ¿Verdad?-

El chico de ojos verdes no le dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros con la misma cara de enojo que tenía.

- Ajajay, Dios, miren hasta nuestro pequeño nerd amante de las películas se muere por sentir el placer de besuquearse con alguien en la muy clásica escena de ignorar la película, crece tan rápido, jaja -

- Te importa? - Le dice Harold al bravucón - No se ustedes, pero es un desacierto eso de besarse en un cine, digo, es totalmente innecesario y no muy diferente a otros lugares en que se besan sin restricción-

- Aja, aja, aja, bien, pero sé que quieres vivir una la experiencia más clásicas del mundo y que todo adolescente que se respete debe pasar – Le contesta el de cabellos verdes aun burlandose.

-Ok, les parece si terminan eso, todos tenemos problemas, pero vinimos aquí a este cine para tratar de olvidarlos- Menciona la Gótica.

- Es cierto, tu y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente…- Dice Duncan de manera romántica a su novia -… Y TU CIERRA EL PICO¡ - Dice por ultimo señalando al nerd antes de juntar sus labios con los de Gwen.

Dicho esto Harold quedo resignado conteniendo su enojo, envuelto en un ambiente nada agradable lleno de besos, cursilerías, estereotipos y la oportunidad perdida de pasar con la chica de sus sueños. - En si no hay porque alarmarse- Escucha una voz que lo hace salir de sus pensamientos -Si es cierto que el propio McClean nos metió en este aparatoso centro de entretenimiento por su desesperado intento de que no caiga en demandas, hay que reconocer que trata cumple lo que menciona la gótica-

Era Heather, que se encontraba sentada a lado de el con sus pies recogidos en el asiento y con su típica expresión de No-me-importa-nadie.

- Vaya, lo dices de manera elegante el "Chris nos obliga ahora a ir al cine"-

-Y que esperabas? No nos podemos zafar de el así nomas, así que hizo un maldito cine para que supuestamente nos entretengamos -

-Aunque Heather lo diga de una extraña manera…tiene razón – Pense recordando lo que paso hace unos momentos – Chris supero nuestras expectativas y construyo un cine para nosotros…

-FLASBACK-

Todos se despertaban por el enorme ruido que ocurría a las afueras de los dormitorios, pues al parecer la gran construcción de un edificio se sumaba a la larga lista de cosas que hacia Chris McClean para despertarnos cada mañana.

"Que rayos?" Grito Eva acercándose a Chris junto con todos para asi saber que ocurria.

"Oh, veo que ya aprecian mi nueva obra de arte ¿verdad?" Dijo con su típica sonrisa de alegría que tanto detestamos.

"Chris, en serio piensas involucrarnos con un gigantesco cine esta vez?" Pregunto Bridgett que se la veía nerviosa "Por favor dinos que la próxima temporada no será El Cine Del Drama"

"Genial" Agrego Harold de manera incrédula.

-Noo, pero gracias por la idea – Señala Chris conservando su expresión alegre.

"A poco y lo harias …" Intervino Gwen tratando de sonar de manera burlona "…Pero aun asi, no le des ideas, sino en las ceremonias recibiremos Palomitas de maiz en vez de malvaviscos"

"Jeje, cierto o la temporada se podría llamar La Película Del Drama" Agrega Duncan que también quería aportar su parte de la broma.

"O Drama Total Mundo del Cine" Dijo en ese momento DJ que le dio un ataque creativo.

"O Acción, Comedia, Terror y Drama Total" Aporto Geoff a la lista de nombres hipotéticos que se la daría al show.

"Actuación de Drama Total, podría ser" Beth dijo esta vez tratando de integrarse a la conversación.

"Sería perfecto para mostrarles algo de historia, conozco alrededor de 752 películas" Le dijo el pelirrojo a LeShawna que estaba a lado suyo y que parecía tener una no muy buena expresión

"OK, OK, Solo cállense y escuchen" Interrumpió Chris la lluvia de ideas "Muchachos…SE ESTÁN PONIENDO VIEJOS Y YA CASI NADIE DE LA AUDIENDIA LOS QUIERE¡"

"Aaagh¡" Se sorprenden todos .

"Pero parte de eso es culpa mía"

"Todo es culpa tuya¡" Vuelven a gritar al unísono.

"Si, si, asi que para entretenerlos y hacer que pasen un lindo rato de vez en cuando, les he construido un bello cine en el cual podrán divertirse, llorar y besarse por supuesto. Y lo harán con su primera película –Amores Jóvenes– "

"Uagh, nos quieres meter una idea barata tuya para evitar demandas?" Le recrimina Courtney "No funcionara McClean, no puedes hacernos nada si elegimos no entrar a tu patético intento…"

"Toc toc, recién noc conocemos?" Dice Chris de manera calmada golpeando la cabeza de Courtney "Sus contratos, recuerdan?...Puedo estar en peligro de demanda, pero estas preciosuras aun me sirven, jeje" Esto deja a nuestra amargada compañera con unas enormes ganas de arrancarle la cara a Chris.

"Pues…em, entonces… espero que no sea un Remake, odio que ocurra eso" Dijo ya vencida en su discusión con el anfitrión.

Dicho esto todos nos adentramos en el modesto cine que Chris nos preparó, formamos nuestros grupos para ver la película acompañados, aunque yo trate, no me fue muy bien.

"Oh, LeShawna, no crees que la idea es estupenda" Le dije emocionado a mi damisela.

"Eh, si, ya lo creo, hacemos algo fuera de la rutina y descansamos del feo lugar en que nos tiene encerrados Chris" Me contesto ella

"Te gustaría que compre unas botanas antes de entra?"

"Si, supongo, yo me adelantare"

"Bien, me dices en que asiento estas, También comprare mentas, para…tu sabes divertirnos un poco" Le dije de manera picara, crei que eso funcionaria…verán que no fue asi.

-Em, solo estaremos lo 2? No podemos ir acompañados de alguien más para variar?

-Que¡ No quieres que estemos los 2 juntitos mientras nos abrazamos viendo la película? – Harold le dice conservando su cara de chico ilusionado.

-No, no es eso, solo que desde que Gwen sale con Duncan ya no estamos juntas y no paso el tiempo con alguien mas que no sea contigo, no es por menospreciarte, pero son 23 personas en esta isla y solo estoy con una cuando antes pasaba el rato con muchos.

-Oh, ya veo – Le contesta el nerd sin sentirse ofendido – Tus estándares requieren comunicarte con mas de una persona, es natural, porque es bueno de vez en cuando alejarse del amante para que uno mismo disfrute su juventud, lo entiendo muy bien

-Lo que digas – Dice la morena volteando los ojos por la rara explicación de su amigo

-Pero no se preocupe mi dama, siempre habrá tiempo para los amigos pero ahora estamos en un CINE¡ un lugar en que las parejas han venido desde su creación para acurrucarse y caer en la tentación del beso y...y … si, se que Geoff y Bridgget usan todo lugar para hacer eso pero …

-Ya entendí Harold –

-Oigan, Harold y LeShawna, cómo están?– Dice Justin apareciendo entre los dos.

-Ah, hola Justin – Respondi amablemente .

-Cómo creen? Katie y Sadie vendrán conmigo a ver la película, asi que, que dicen? Quieren acompañarnos-

-Asi que te hartaste de que te laman el trasero verdad? – Insinúa LeShawna en son de burla.

-No estoy seguro? Pero de lo que si lo estoy es que creo que me hacen falta mas amistades y mas conversaciones con gente normal. Digo, son 23 personas en esta isla y solo paso el tiempo con dos.

-Si, entiendo muy bien eso – Lo dijo como si sintiese a lo que se refería nuestro narcisista amigo.

-Asi que para no estar solo con Tweedledum y Tweedledee, me preguntaba si nos hacíamos más cercanos e íbamos al cine juntos.

-Suena raro de tu parte – Me dijo ella – Pero para todo aquel que no quiera estar solo con esas 2 loquitas, me parece un acto de inteligencia.

-Jaja, cierto, pero no gracias Justin, LeShawna y yo tenemos algo planeado – Conteste tratando de apartarlo para que funcione mi jugada

-Em, seguro? No creo que sea mala idea pasar un rato con alguien que no suele estar contigo – Dijo LeShawna tratando de convencerme.

-Que? Pero LeShwana, teníamos algo planeado, ¿Recuerdas?

-Tu lo tenías, yo te decía que es mejor pasar el tiempo con alguien diferente. Asi que si Justin, ire contigo – LeShawna decía mientras se dirigía con Justin para entrar al cine.

-Perfecto, entremos – Exclama Justin que se robaba a mi Reina – Tu también, puedes venir Harold.

-Q..que¡ , no, no lo hare, LeShawna me, me vas a dejar así como así? – Reaccione de manera exaltada sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Harold tranquilo, solo será por hacer algo diferente de la rutina – Dijo mi amada tratando de calmarme – Así que relájate, ni que estuviese obligada a estar siempre contigo.

-Pero, se trata de un compromiso, de amistad, de amor – Inicie mi buen discurso sobre el compromiso - Trata de estar unidos y apoyarnos LeShawna¡ . Trata de no olvidarnos de los buenos prin….Espera donde se fueron¡? – Ya habían desaparecido ambos de la cuando me di cuenta.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Y asi es como estoy solo aquí viendo una mala película con 5 parejas y 11 solteros. Bueno, 12 solteros incluyéndome, y podría decir que todos supieron en que ocuparse durante la estancia aquí:

Duncan y Gwen: como ya se abran dado cuenta, están en el acto del besuqueo con un ambiente oscuro iluminado por la proyección, detalle que es importante para ellos.

Tyler y Lindsay: Lo mismo que Duncan y Gwen solo que parecen ser mas cariñosos.

Beth: Como no tiene a Lindsay para estar charlando, se puso a ver la película, la cual parece gustarle pues tiene cara de querer llorar por las "bellas escenas" del film

DJ: El también esta como Beth, solo que esta en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos, los "Dramas-Romanticos" le gustan mucho.

Ezequiel: Aparentemente no ha visyo muchas películas pues le sorprende la "Complicada" trama del largometraje.

Geoff y Bridgett: Ustedes saben cómo se encuentran, no me hagan decirlo.

Cody y Sierra: Ella tratando de besarlo y pese a los inútiles intentos de Cody por zafarse, termina siendo asfixiado por los labios de la lunática.

Courtney: Estaba murmurando los pequeños defectos de la película.

Trent: Por alguna razón se sentó junto a ella y menciono la rescatable banda sonora.

Owen e Izzy: No hacen cosa tan diferente a la que hacen las otras parejas, asi que para que decirles.

Noah: Lee su libro apartado del grupo en una esquina del cine. Sera el mismo libro que siempre lee? No, eso seria imposible, ha de tener muchos libros y de seguro es otro.

Justin, Katie, Sadie Y LeShawna: Creo que vieron lo que paso en mi Recuerdo por lo que no es necesario que me atormente con esto

Eva: Ella, bueno, por lo visto le aburrió la película y se quedó dormida.

Heather: Con su muy acostumbrada expresión en la cara, quedo sentada a lado mio, seguro para ponerme de peor humor del que ya estoy.

-Y por último estoy yo, sentado sin nada más que hacer que comer rosetas de maíz y criticar la bendita película con una bola de cursis a mi alrededor-

-Oye! me das un poco de tus rosetas? – Oiga que una Heather se dirige hacia mi.

-Toma – Le brindo un poco pues no quise hacer esperar su exigencia- Fuiste amable al preguntar, es raro en ti.

- Bueno pues, como para comprar unas mias tendría que pararme, caminar, salir de la sala e ir hasta la lejana tienda de comida y tomando en cuenta lo enfadadito que estas, quería ser lo mas amable posible para que no me niegues nada.

-Enfadadito?

-Una delicada manera de decirte furioso, iracundo, psicosiado o amargado –

-Ah si? Dime, como te sentirías si la chica que te gusta te abandonara cuando ya habían fijado planes por alguien que posiblemente tenga buena oportunidad de conquistarla? –

-Nunca, pues jamas me han gustado las chicas-

- Me refiero a que la persona que te guste te dejara botado aun esta persona sabiendo que sientes algo por ella.

-Em…Si…Nunca me ha pasado – Dice la pelinegra de manera fría antes de arrebatarle toda la bolsa de palomitas de maíz a Harold.

-Ah, en serio? – Exclama el nerd sorprendido moderadamente – Bueno, mas que sea hubo un chico que te atrajese que nunca te presto atención, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que…no… y no me he enamorado de nadie que yo recuerde –

-No inventes? – Exclama algo exaltado

-SHHHHHH – Le regaña el resto de ex campistas para que hagan silencio.

-Vamos, puedes ser sincera – Le insistia Harold a su compañera – Digo, sé que no es tan raro en ti porque, bueno conozco como eres y todo eso, pero siempre más que sea en un acto de idiotez, "idiotez amorosa", le hicimos ojitos a aquel angel que creíamos que sería nuestra alma gemela por toda la eternidad – Dice el pelirrojo esto último con cara de iluminado.

-Ah si, cierto…NO – Contesta convincentemente la de ojos grises.

-Vaya, ni siquiera Antón, el chico que te vendía las revistas?

-AH¡ N,no¡-

-O Mark, tu compañero de computación?

-No

-Ni Milos, el del equipo de futbol?

-Asssh, que no-

-Ujum…no te gustara Ezequiel verdad?

-QUE? NOO, porque piensas que…

-SHHHHHH- Volvieron las advertencias de silencio.

-DJ, que tal DJ?

-Que? Vamos, para na…

-Oh Justin, había un rumor de tu interés por el…

-Ok, cállate o te tendré que golpear-

-Lo siento-

-Se que todos alguna vez hicieron eso de enamorarse por 2 minutos de alguien y poner cara de perrito encantado, pero yo no, entiéndelo-

-Ya veo…- Le dice el pelirrojo sin estar satisfecho.

-Al fin y al cabo como supiste todo eso?

-Qué cosa?

-Lo de esos chicos que conocí en mi ciudad-

-Porque leí tu expediente – Pensé, queriendo decirle lo que hice realmente, pero no crei que fuese lo mejor– Porque te conozco, eso hace un amigo…y porque leo el blog de tu hermano-

-Aich, no inventes, ¿Hizo eso? … voy a matar a ese niño- Sono de manera histérica, tal y como lo esperaba.

-Si…em, escribió varia cosas sobre ti y rumores de personas que te gustaban y esas cosas, tu sabes-

-Uiggggh¡ como pude permitir que pasara esto…Dime, es malo?

-Pues, diría que algo, habla sobre que ibas sola a los bailes, sobre que te besuqueabas con chicos para que hicieran tu tarea y que volverías a tener una relación con Alejandro.

-Ay Dios, algún día en serio matare a ese niño ¡…Dime, hay gente que se creyó eso ultimo-

-No lo creo, la gente no es tonta, obviamente nunca te interesarías en ese inepto…jamás-

-En serio crees eso? - Reacciona ella de manera sorprendida por lo que dije - Vaya, crees que me enamoraría de Ezequiel pero no de Alejandro?, eres de lo más raro amigo.

-Bueno…es lógico. Se comportó como un idiota en todo el juego, te beso en contra de tu voluntad, por lo que dudo que después de las estupideces que hizo, tu como si nada lo cojas de novio.

-Vaya, no esperaba que alguien en esta isla lo viese de esa manera – Contesta Heather algo sonriente por mi punto de vista – Pero como es que eres el único que piensa que Ale-vader y yo no terminaremos juntos?

-Nadie sabe, muchacha, nadie sabe – Menciona Noah que escuchaba la conversación cerca de nosotros – Tal vez por idiota…

-Oye, no digas eso – Le dije enojadamente después de su sorpresivo comentario.

-Pero es verdad, todos tenemos teorías de como se casaran y tendrán hijos, la mia es que se casaran en una ceremonia de rojo infernal, tendrán hijos malévolos y vivirán para insultarnos hasta la muerte.

-Uy, pe, pero, Dios ese tipo de cosas hablas a mis espaldas? – Se queja la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

-Todos lo hacen, Chris lo hace, el Chef lo hace, hasta tu hermano de 12 años que parece ser inteligente lo hace-

-Grrr – Gemía de las iras la de tez blanca – Cállate¡…-

-Como quieras, pero en serio no sé cómo teniendo pinta de cerebrito, no úveas que lógicamente esos 2 terminaran más juntos que chicle en el cabello -

-Uich, juro que hare sufrir a Damian-

-Hablando de eso…en realidad ese es el apellido de tu familia? Thorn, Damián Thorn? – Pregunto algo inquieto con son de burla

-EM, si, así me apellido…Cual es el problema?

-Jeje, Heather Thorn y su hermano Damian Thorn ¿Cómo se llama tu Hermana, Delia?

-Sabes que si- Responde Heather sin mostrarse muy contenta.

-Lo siento, se que no te gusta mucho el cine de terror, pero me parece gracioso que por como describes a tu hermano y por cómo se llama, sea idéntico al de "La profecia"-

-Aich, que cosas di… si lo mencionas así…es verdad, mi hermano es el hijo del mismísimo diablo-

-Me imagino, si hubieses visto la película, a lo mejor y verías la manera de debilitarlo, jaja…

-Pues…si, si he visto la película – Menciona Heather en voz baja para que nadie excepto yo, la escuche.

-Oh, en serio? Genial! Me encanta esa película-

-S…s…si, a mi también- Responde algo tímida.

-Vaya, me encantaba cuando hacían un acercamiento a su cara de niño endemoniado-

-Pues, si, a mi también, pero mas me gustaba cuando estaba a punto de morir alguien y la música acompañaba la escena-

-Oh si, claro, claro, eran de mis partes favoritas...El padre de Damian, era de lo mejor, como empieza sospechar que hay algo malo con ese niño y lucha por buscar la verdad.

Ella solo sonreía, aparentemente le iba gustando el tema de conversación pese a que trataba de no hablar muy alto para que el resto no se entere de sus gustos.

-Oye, acaso tu padre no trato de matar a tu hermano?, jeje – Le pregunte en broma.

-No, ni tampoco mato a la señorita Baylock – Me responde haciendo una broma también de manera contenta.

-Vaya, si has sabido un poco de películas de terror-

-Si, pero no me gustan tanto-

-Lo se, casi enloqueces cuando en la isla les hicieron ver una película Slasher.

-Y que esperabas? Era una barata película de cine B que parecía ser un insulto a "Viernes 13"-

-A si, yo también detesto lo que han hecho con las películas de terror hoy en día.

-Lo se, no dan miedo, no te generan suspenso y la mayoría abusa del ridículo tema de los slasher en que un grupo de idiotas se pierden en el bosque-

-Jaja, cierto. Me impresionas, has sabido más de lo que pensé –

Ella se veía algo sonrojada y tímida al querer hablar sobre el tema – Bueno, que esperabas, soy de la generación en que aun salían buenas películas de terror…y además casi cualquier género es preferible a estos bodrios de romance – Exclama señalando a la pantalla al final.

-Ah si ¡Pffft! – Hago un bucheo con mis labios en señal de repulsión por tal películas- Y que lo digas, siempre de lo mismo, es decir, mira eso – Señala la pantalla del cine.

* * *

_- Estaba tranquila sentada en el banquillo del metro cuando lo veo, era Matt, el bravucón de la escuela, ayudando a un niño a cruzar la calle, al fin y al cabo no resulto ser tan mala persona- Menciona una de las chicas de la película._

* * *

-Ay si por eso olvidare que hiciste explotar los baños de la escuela y seré tu novia – Se burla Harold imitando la voz del personaje.

-Jaja, si, por alguna razón insisten con eso de "El chico malo pero que tiene un lado sensible" que al final se hace encantador y a la chica no le puede importar si es que mató a 300 personas, lo amara asi de simple.

-Ah y mira eso –

* * *

_-Te gusta George? – Pregunta una de las adolescentes de la película_

_-Claro que no, es un idiota que solo sabe jugar futbol– Contesta ella._

_-Pero he visto como lo miras-_

_-Bueno…es que… a veces me queda viendo, como si fuese alguien diferente, como si fuese una chica deseada-_

_-Invitalo a salir, se acaba de pelear con su novia-_

* * *

-Todo chico atractivo esta en el equipo de futbol – Dijo ella – Y este no importa que sea un idiota y sea un completo inútil siempre alguien terminara enamorándose de él y serán exitosos de alguna manera-

-Y convenientemente su novia es una "fiera" que terminara terminando con el o vengándose de la chica no popular – Agregue.

-Oh, ahora mira eso-

* * *

_-Te pondrás realmente atractiva con este cambio de look-_

_-No lo se, siempre he sido fea y nunca he tenido una cita-_

_-Descuida, serás una diosa-_

_Pasaron las horas y en el momento que entraron a la fiesta, todos quedaron impactados y enamorados de la bella joven que entraba con su largo vestido. Era Jen, la chica fea que nunca le prestaron atención._

* * *

-Osea, que toda chica físicamente horrible se puede convertir en Miss Canada solo con recogerse el cabello y quitarse los lentes, o con pocas horas de maquillaje- Dice Heather.

-Pues si… - Trato de responder algo que no suene muy superficial o narcisista.

-Y no lo digo por ser mala o cosas asi, pero siempre pasa eso-

-No, no, entiendo, es verdad, para algunas es alentador pero a mi me cansa ese tema-

-Si, y porque siempre las cosas terminan o involucran un baile de graduación-

-Y es como si ella entrase con reflectores como para que hasta el que está del otro lado del salón la vea entrar y quede boquiabierto.

-Ah y mira ahora la exnovia malvada hará un plan para hacer quedar mal o en ridículo a la chica buena ¿Que hará, el del derramar algo sobre ella en el baile o el de difundir un rumor ?

-Um, creo que lo segundo, lo de derramar algo encima de ella para que todos se burlen es muy de los 80 y por lo visto…- Hace una pausa el nerd esperando que salga en escena el estereotipo – Si, iniciaran el rumor de que amaba a su mejor amigo que justamente aparece 5 años después en su escuela.

-JA, si, eso también…y que les pasa? Las chicas malas en la vida real no hacen eso, digo, si hice mis travesuras y venganzas pero nunca algo tan rebuscado.

-Te creo, las películas hacen ver a los norte-americanos como gente demasiada lista que hasta niños de 12 años se pueden meter sin ser detectados en instalaciones del gobierno.

-Ah y también el tema de que no hay ninguna chica fea, por mas impopular que sea la desdichada, o por mas "fea" que le digan, nunca en si es alguien tan horrible como Beth.

-Y hay que tomar en cuenta que nadie es "Feo", todos son increíblemente atractivos…hasta el mas nerd de todos tiene lo suyo…

-Jaja, pero no olvides que si el protagonista se pelea con una chica cualquiera, rompen su relación, inclusive si fue porque se olvidó de ponerle mostaza en su hamburguesa. Pero si pelea con la chica que tiene el papel principal, se disculpan, se perdonan, se abrazan y olvidan lo que paso casi de manera inmediata, hasta podrían matar a los padres del otro y aun así acabarían juntos…

-JAJAJAJA- Reíamos los 2 hilarantemente hasta ver que estábamos muy cerca del uno, demasiado cerca. Nos separamos y tratábamos de buscar más errores y clichés en la película – Ja, em, mira, ya es el final de la película.

-Si, veamos el muy predecible final que trata de ser "romantico" – Me contesta mientras come de las rosetas de maíz.

* * *

_-Y que si Harry es un nerd? – Gritaba una bella chica en la gran fiesta de la escuela con el micrófono en mano._

_-Pero Harriet, como puedes decir eso? – Le cuestiona una de sus lacayas – Hace poco y lo molestabas por ser un completo cerebrito_.

* * *

-PPPPPFFFFTTTT! – Ambos escupimos al ver como la supuesta chica mala con buen corazón defendía al nerd.

* * *

_-Ya lo se – Contesta Harriet en medio de confusión del público – Pero no lo conocía…_

_-Harriet – Suspira el chico que se quedó atónito por la confesión de ella._

_-Vamos, no me vas a decir que te dio remordimiento como si realmente sintieses algo por el? – Grita una de los fornidos mariscales de campo._

_-También soy humana! – Grita defendiéndose aun con el micrófono – Si, lo insultaba, lo menospreciaba y hasta lo engañe para que me ayudase en el festival deportivo y le termine dando una patada en sus "cocos"._

* * *

Ambos nos miramos algo sorprendidos, creo que a ella también le vino el mismo pensamiento que a mí, no sé por qué, pero como que me llego a la mente varias cosas que pase con ella, como dije, parecería que a ella también le vino a la mente lo mismo. Pero en serio, esto es extraño, digo, el cliché del nerd es pelirrojo y tiene gafas, como yo, la mala "no tan mala" es de cabellos negros y ojos grises…igual que Heather y el mariscal de campo es moreno y ojos lima…COMO ALEJANDRO¡. Y para rematar, nuestros nombres se parecen, tienen la H como letra inicial…en serio, esto es raro.

* * *

_-Y pienso que fue mi inseguridad y mi miedo a ser rechazada que me hizo hacer cosas como esas, no solo a él sino a muchos de aquí. Pero hice algo con el que con nadie nunca tuve…una conversación… y no una simple charla, sino una de amigo a amigo y me hizo ver que si conoces a alguien, te puede parecer una gran persona…y no solo eso, sino que también como LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO…_

_Todo el lugar quedo entre murmuros e interrogativas mientras que Harriet y Harry con una sonrisa en vuestros rostros se acercan el uno al otro y proceden a besarse con la aceptación de la mayoría de la audiencia._

* * *

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que pensar, fue algo tan espontaneo, creí que seguiríamos resaltando el horrible cliché que sale por el final de las películas, y la cosa fue más o menos estereotipada pero como vieron… no nos atrevimos a decir algo en ese instante.

-Jaja, pfft – Pifiaba Heather tratando de sonreír mientras reia nerviosa – Que cosas no? Otro cliché más, jeje.

-Si, que va, esas cosas no pasan – Dije sin poder evitarme sentir nervioso – Y en serio, lo digo como nerd, nunca una chica me dijo algo como eso pese a siempre ser un caballero.

-Exacto, nunca vi a una chica que le dé cargo de conciencia y decida hacer su buena acción del día-

-Jajá, aburrido no? – Dije sin sonar convincente.

-Claro, no, no es la gran cosa, jaja.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato – Pero sabes? … por aluna razón sentí algo diferente al ver esto.

-Bueno…si soy sincera…yo también, no fue la misma escena reciclada que me da aburrimiento-

-O fue la misma…pero sin el mismo sentimiento-

La película llego a un momento en que ningún personaje hablaba, solo se veía como disfrutaban del baile y la comida.

-Vaya, aunque admito que hubo escenas que he visto como 10.000 veces… me gustó mucho – Menciona Duncan de manera conforme aun con el brazo rodeando a su novia – En especial la escena del bravucón, fue tan genial.

-Jaja, si, el romance no es lo mío, pero la chica que vestía siempre de negro, me gusto – Agrega Gwen a lo que decía Duncan.

-Si viejo fue genial – Grita Geoff como si la película aun no acabase – La cosa de la chica… y el chico… y hacían la cosa esa…sencillamente asombrosa.

-Lo sé, las chicas de esta película son geniales en cuanto a su carácter, simplemente me gustaron por su bondadosa personalidad – Bridgett opina después del grito del rubio.

-Aunque no comparto varios temas que tocaron y pese a que hubo fallas graves… no estuvo mal – Participa Courtney en la lluvia de opiniones – Me sentí mal por la chica que fue traicionada por su amiga.

-Entiendo – Le dijo Trent – Eso también me rompió el corazón, por el chico que quedo de lado en el momento en que la chica que le gustaba lo traiciono.

-Concuerdo contigo- Le responde Courtney.

-Eso estuvo asombroso amigos – Owen exclama como de costumbre – No lo entendí muy bien, pero me alegra que el chico amante de la comida haya encontrado a alguien.

-Si, viejo – Afirma Zeke – Me pareció una obra genial, hay de todo, hasta un chico que siempre es golpeado, como lo admiro.

-No esperaba levantarme en una parte emocionante – Dijo Eva repentinamente.

-Si, al fin y al cabo no estuvo del todo idiota la película, el chico sarcástico fue el mejor de todos – Noah dijo satisfecho con una vaga sonrisa.

-Que les parecio chicas? – Les pregunta Justin a su grupo de admiradoras.

-Nos encantó! – Exclaman Katie y Sadie al mismo tiempo.

-La historia de las mejores amigas que pelean por el chico lindo fue de lo mas tierno, no lo crees Sadie? – Dice Katie emocionada

-Uy si y como las amigas hicieron lo posible por ambas ser felices, hizo que me identificara – Sadie le contesta con una gran sonria.

-Debo admitirlo, no solo me saco una sonrisa del rostro, hizo que viera parte de mi vida cuando era adolescente y la verdad…me gusto – Opino LeShawna .

Fue extraño ese momento, pues creo que fuimos los únicos en haber quedado en silencio, pues todos tenían algo que decir con respecto a cómo les encanto la película. En cambio, nosotros 2, no sabíamos que pensar, al estar burlándonos de toda la película y después ver esa última escena, nos hizo sentir algo que creo nunca habíamos sentido al ver una película de romance adolescente, fue como si lo hubiésemos tenido respeto, como si nos hubiésemos identificado, como si nos hubiese…gustado.

-Vaya, es como si todos olvidasen lo que estaban haciendo y le pudiesen atención a la película – Opina Heather algo sorprendida por lo que pasaba – Los Gwuncan hasta dejaron de besarse.

-Si y no solo ellos…yo también siento algo igual – Le dije con la misma cara de confusión de ella.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero…también sentí algo raro con esta película – Me dijo con una pequeña expresión de asco.

-Sera, que la razón por la que nunca disfrutamos o nunca nos gustó este género de películas fue porque jamás vivimos las típicas cosas lindas que debieron pasar los adolescentes…

-…Creo que la gracia de estas películas es que uno debe sentirse identificado, digo, a diferencia de nosotros, los idiotas se vieron reflejados a si mismos en esta cosa por que hicieron las estupideces normales de los pubertos como ya sabes, noviecitos, besitos y esas cosas que… nunca hicimos? – Sonó confundida pues… para ser sincero, ella no sonó como Heather, porque creo que entendió algo que dudo por años.

- Los adolescentes por lo general tuvieron amoríos y traiciones… por eso es que los films de Romance tienen aceptación - Dije

Pero sera eso, será que es cierto? Por más vergonzoso que suene, al ver esos ultimo minutos mientras hablaba con ella hizo que me sintiera reflejado en la situación del muchacho de la película, si, fue un cliché, pero resulta que con Heather algo parecido, cosa que es normal en los adolescentes, es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi que involucra otra persona, ya que nunca tuve pareja o hizo las cosas de un adolescente normal… y creo que ella también piensa lo mismo que yo. Tal vez no tuvimos una adolescencia normal y típica como cualquiera. Fue por eso que no le vimos gran cosa a esas películas románticas…DIABLOS…no entiendo bien lo que estoy pensando…Creo que ni entiendo lo que no entiendo. Maldición! Estos asuntos me ponen la cabeza por los aires.

-Uoh, que buena película – Dice Owen al levantarse después de que acabo la proyección, para luego ir por mas palomitas.

-Si, no me molestaría ver la siguiente – Bridgette dice mientras estiraba las articulaciones.

-Es cierto, darán otra después de otra – Nos informa Geoff.

-Entonces que dicen, seguimos viendo? – Duncan propone sin molestarse.

-No veo problema – Cody agrega sin oponer tanta resistencia a los abrazos de Sierra.

-Que dices? puede que la otra sea mejor – Dice Trent tratando de convencer a Courtney

-Um, si, por qué no? – Contesta ella convencida.

- IZZY EXIGE MAS¡ - Grita frenética, como de costumbre, nuestra desquiciada amiga.

-Sí, veamos otra – Dice LeShawna mientras se dirigía hacia mí – Oye, em … Perdoname por lo de enantes.

-Disculpa?

-Si, no debí hablarte asi, es que me puso algo amargada por querer cambiar los aires y también me enfado un poco por eso de sentirme prisionera, ah!, debe ser esta isla-

-No, no ,yo me disculpo, es cierto lo que dices, te mereces salir con alguien mas aparte de mi y deje que los celos y la ira me dominen, cosa que un Hombre de Verdad no debe hacer. Cosas como esas te arruinan el día.

-Ujum, entendido, me alegro que estés bien, no te molestara que este con Justin o con Gwen verdad? Es que nos divertimos tanto allá abajo, jaja …

-No para nada, continua, además, no la pase tan mal después de todo.

-Eso note – Dijo LeShawna alejándose – Quise subir para que no estés tan solo pero…hasta oí que te reías, al final te divertiste.

-Bueno, se que suena raro en mi pero… - Dijo Heather apareciendo con una nueva bolsa de palomitas de maíz-… pero creo que al fin y al cabo no estaría mal ver una que otra película cursi. Así que, que dices? Podríamos seguir riéndonos de las estereotipos.

Le sonreí en señal de aprobación y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del buen rato que había pasado con ella, las burlas, los análisis, la crítica, todo, eso fue lo que hizo que me lo pasara bien…y al fin y al cabo eso significaba lo que me dijo LeShawna sobre estar con otros y divertirse, si, asi es, Gwen tenía razón, Justin tenía razón, Katie, Sadie y el resto la tenían, estamos aquí para ser amigos y pasarla bien.

Y mientras le ofrezco una barra de chocolate a Heather …procedemos a seguir viendo las películas con entusiasmo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya entretenido y si tienen alguna opinión, me la pueden escribir en un review o como quieran_. _Espero tener mas historias pronto y seguir con esta pareja que me agrada mucho._


End file.
